1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a solar panel. More particularly, this invention provides for a solar panel and process for heating a swimming pool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,350 discloses for a solar water heater; U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,133 illustrates a solar collector which attaches to a wall or roof of the space; U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,443 teaches a solar energy device and system; U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,135 illustrates a solar heater and thermal barrier; U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,832 discloses a solar heating panel having bosses to space the glass; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,635 discloses a window mounted solar heating unit. All of these prior art have deficiencies in one way or another, and don't teach the solar panel of this invention and a process for heating a swimming pool with the solar panel.